The Avenger
by Spektra1718
Summary: sasuke finds pain and anguish. will revenge or love heal his wounds. SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own the Naruto series or have i created it in anyway!!!

He runs with tears running down his face he ran at the site of death before him they were dead they were all dead and he could do nothing he felt power less to his emotions. He felt powerless to the power of his greatest enemy, friend his brother.

It all started two weeks ago when things started getting weird. Sasuke Uchiha was soon to encounter his greatest fear. He sat and watch his brother train in awe of his power not only as a ninja but also as a Uchiha.

You see all in the Leaf Village knew Itachi Uchiha as the Uchiha prodigy, But to his on people some considered him god like. He possessed a remarkable power and control over his sharingan. His Uchiha bloodline ran strong within his veins.

Big brother when can I try it why can't you teach me how to throw kunai like you huh! Because Sasuke your not ready yet for these level of training stick to the training that the school gives you. Awww but its so boring I complete it like nothing I wanna do some hard challenging stuff. Hm hm maybe some other day Sasuke. And flick him on the head.

As many interpret these as Itachi not wanting to train his brother but no it was actually in fear of the power that sasuke could posses you see itachi knew the power locked inside the young Uchiha. A power even he had came to fear.

The school bell rang Sasuke rushed out speeding back home because itachi finally agreed to training him. But little did he know things were at work.

So you seem interested in the young boy Nagato said well of course he is my son the son of the demon Uchiha. Why don't you just tak him and train him yourself.

No! he must grow as a Uchiha for know and he must feel pain extreme pain that will cause him to suffer pain beyond all other.

The cloaked man watch over the Uchiha youth often interested in the power locked within him. The potential he had was beyond anything anyone can think of the power he would come to on and call his on he would be loved and feared by all.

Some day take his place as the leader of the Uchiha clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke dinners ready as Sasuke panted his way to the table it was close to the deadline of were things start happening and sasuke had seem to start becoming strong out of no were.

In just a week sasuke learn and master all the basic fire techniques his clan was renowned for. So sasuke have you mastered that fireball justsu son. Yes father I have mastered it and am ready to show you when you are ready. Hum very well then after dinner. Sasuke seemed serious but in actuality he was thrilled that his father finally excepted him as his son.

Ok ill clean the dishes you guys can go have fun. Mom! Training is not fun. And for a second his father smirked at the sight of his son matureness. But did not let his son see.

Ok sasuke ready yes father show me. Very quickly sasuke shifted his hands into the hands signs needed and took a deep breathe he had been telling the truth in which he had mastered the jounin level technique.

As he breathed in his swallows of air seem to be turning in a bundle of fir within his open mouth for his father to see. And then he blew a huge fireball that sasuke thought was normal but infact was twice the size that his fathers were at its max. and his father stood at awe of the young NEW prodigies power. Sasuke how can you do these he said. What you said I failed already for not competing it as soon as itachi did what's the big deal?

Sasuke that was one of the biggest no no no no it was the biggest fireball justsu I ever seen. Sasuke felt proud to hear these words. He felt excepted. Sasuke was know the talk of the clan as he ran of to school some Uchiha elders stopped him.

Young Uchiha they said. Come here please. The elders knew him but never refereed to him only to his brother. Yes you young one come here. Yes elder sasuke said out of respect. I here u seem to be the new prodigy. He said the young Uchiha confused said idiotically who would say such a thing as if he was prepared to bash himself. Your father of course he spoke at the meeting of the new prodigy brewing in his house that you have gone beyond normal mastery of the traditional Fireball justsu. Is this true. U um yes I guess. The second elders said " well then show use these power"

The elders wouldn't say to do so unless you were of importants to them. Usually to itachi. So there they stood. All prepared to see these awesome power people spoke of. Even though the Uchiha had the elders saw to it that there would be no consequences for missing it.

The uchiha breathed slowly as he felt a slit breeze pass by. Him as if it was saying that he can do it rooting him on to greatness. These is what he waited for. Then quickly preformed the hands signs and then breathed in and it was the same as last time he resembled a dragon preparing to strike to kill. Then he breathed out and created what the elders called beauty.

It contain such power such size that it felt like the sun had came to earth to hug the Uchiha district. They look knowing some day they would love or fear his power.


	3. Chapter 3

The day that things will seem to end. The day of Reckoning. He wakes in deep breathing. Sweating and in fear of what he saw in his dream. The shift of the Crimson eyes of his brother. Little did he know that it was a genjustsu set up by itachi. He saw what is known as the Mangekyou sharingan.

A dreadful power that his father explained was extremely dangerous. Not saying why sasuke knew not to ask. He thought to himself these must be the Mangekyuo sharingan I wonder. After pondering the thought he feel back to sleep.

Shit ima be late. Sasuke thought as he quickly got dress and ran out and off to the academy.

What a long day it was so boring we never do anything special. Then he felt it the cool shiver of death. Someone was watching him he knew it and were the death stare was coming from he quickly move into a defensive position and threw 2 kunai at the area to see that the shadow was no loner there. It was itachi. He ran off to the Uchiha district to warn the others of the presence of a enemy.

As he turn into the district he saw it the blood splatter the bodies. Someone had killed the clan members but whom? He thought. He sense a presence of life coming from his house he expected to be his father and mother fighting off the assassin they were considered the strongest Uchiha in the clan at the moment. So he ran in belief of joining them and fighting off the enemy. So he ran straight through the house and to the dojo were the chakra was coming from. To walk in on the massacre.

The thing he feared more than anything was staring him right in the face. It was DEATH.


	4. Chapter 4

He began to cry why, how could you kill them. They didn't deserve to die in cold blood. It was itachi as he presumed. You killed them.

Itachi looked up at him without care for his testament. As he dropped the body of his father he said, to you they meant nothing they were nothing but comfortment that is what all parent are. They were tools in my plot as to you they were weakness.

Just tell me why you did it. To test my limits to see how far I can go. As those words left itachi's mouth sasuke roar a scream of pain and anger. YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU. Sasuke quickly moved into a attack position to move. Ill kill you he said with force and power in his voice enough to make itachi move into a defensive stance without thought. Itachi then realized he was going against his little brother and quickly through a kunai at his shoulder to immobilize him.

Dammit I'm down. Sasuke realized this was his last moments alive he didn't think he didn't contemplate it he just ran.

These brings use to the core of are story were to some it begins and the birth of an avenger is to come.

He was panting he began to run out of stamina. He screamed I don't wanna die I don't want it to end as he ran itachi simply followed at a moderate pace close enough were can pull off a genjustsu showing sasuke the images of the deaths of all his family and friends. He did these in order to break him down.

Sasuke saw these images off what was to come if he was to face itachi again then itachi decided to stop playing games and face him. Sasuke pleaded please don't kill me I don't wanna die. He cried out.

`itachi smirked a smirk of evil thoughts. I wont kill you I'm going to make you live a lonely life of solitude. I want you to cling to life and look forward to are next encounter. Cause next time we meet you should share the same eyes as me.

Shing! He revealed his hidden power the Mangekyuo sharingan sasuke gazed in fear and awe at the awesome power before him. He thought what could his power be. Sasuke knew little but enough to know that the Mangekyuo sharingan gave its user specific along with complete mastery of all other normal sharingan ability. He knew he stood no chance to these power. He knew a struggle will just make it worst.

Then Itachi looked at him with eyes of pity for he seemed so weak he was a trooper to have survive these long with a on going bleeding wound. So finally he knocks him out. With a simple genjustsu.

He woke in a hospital and was mentally unstable he couldn't think straight all he could do is replay what happened. He was lost in his thoughts to what seemed as if he was dead mentally.

Third we can do nothing to save him he has lost all sanity. Fine then just let him be. Maybe the young Uchiha can find his way back to his normal self.

But he couldn't as he sat there he was locked into a nightmare of what he thought as the end of his life to be forever forsaking from the world. Or would he find salvation? More so would salvation find him?


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

It seemed like the end of it all but then he came. The cloaked man entered unseen and unheard as if he had teleported!

He sat and said " My long lost son I have forsaking you and left you to be with what you know as your family I have let you fall into a pool of pain and suffering"

After these words he sat quiet and thought of the pain he put his son through. More so on the pain he was going through knowing it was his son but he couldn't do anything about it.

My son I will cure you and create a block to keep you from itachi and me temporarily. Then came Negato we must leave soon we still have to finish constructing the PIEN project. Yes Negato I know I'm almost done. Ok ill be waiting. Ok see you there. Ok. Ok my son I must go so I will give you the gift of control over your powers and let you begin to unleash some of you demon powers locked within.

The man waved his hand over sasuke's head a sasuke instantly became more relax in his sleep. Ok my son I must go I hope you grow up to be as good as me. He smirked. I hope you become as me MADARA UCHIHA. But for know sleep my son sleep a restful sleep.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter even shorter than my others but it was meant that way I wanted to keep the visits between those two very short. So I can create a better story line. And add more suspense.

Please review

P.S. These is my very first story so please review and tell me if I'm doing good


	6. Chapter 6

Five years later, Is that all you got Naruto-kun. Shut up Sasuke. Ha can't handle the heat I see. After five years sasuke grew up normally. Well I guess for him yeah it was normal. Sasuke became the guy hat his true father predicted he would be sasuke became a silent lonely guy. But not all the time as you can see. He only opened up to one person the person that stuck up for him when he return to school. Naruto befriended Sasuke at the hardest times. Know the 2 considered each other's as brothers they both leaved alone in the Uchiha District. They didn't mind though being alone cause they trained a lot and sasuke wanted to be sure no one would know his secret techniques.

Sasuke also became upsets with revenge he trained for hours on end with Naruto. Until neither of them can fight anymore. They both became very strong ninja. Yet neither of them had left the academy yet.

See sasuke devised a plan he wanted to get in intense training before becoming a real ninja. And he knew know that he got info from the hokage himself saying that Itachi joined a group of high ranked mercenaries he would need a companion cause of these. That is where Naruto came in he would come with sasuke and they will do to things for sure kill itachi and destroy these organization.

Knowing his goals he had to completely focus on training and that shy girl. I mean just training he had no other thoughts. (I'm lying by saying he didn't but will get back to that later). Sasuke had trained himself on every thing that a ninja has in his arsenal. He trained himself in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Tiajutsu. He was an all around master for his age. He learned level five in Uchiahit only 5 more to go. He had a good amount of Justus's as well he knew all the Uchiha Justus's and a few of rock and water. He was a beast and he had the upper hand in Genjutsu. With his sharingan it wasn't hard to learn so he was a high chunnin rank Genjutsu and was close to jounin rank. He seemed more than ready as a ninja.

As for Naruto he had also learned all the fire techniques of the Uchiha that sasuke had showed him. He also knew a little on Genjutsu enough to be sure he can't get trapped in a simple Genjutsu. He had a level 4 on Uchiahit. Also he devised a style of fighting with the shadow clone jutsu.

They were both more than ready for the ninja world but didn't want to rush things so they hid there power and did just average on everything making sure they never beat there sparring partner to bad or that they had surpassed everyone else to bad.

In reality sasuke should have been recruited as a ninja 3 or 4 years ago being that he learned how to use his sharingan. That was the law that was set up for Uchiha and it wasn't rewriting after the massacre.

They were both awesome ninja and should it in there every day life. Nothing could stop them. At least that's how they felt. But sasuke always seaked more power he knew that to truly beat his brother he would need a style that he wont be used to fighting against so he knew that he would have to create his on fighting style. He knew to do these it would have to be the perfect style a mixture of all the good and none of the bad. So he search for to opposite styles that interjected each other.

He search for it within his school but soon come to learn most students from clans wont be teached a certain style until graduation or they at least had to keep it hiding. So he calmly waited for the academy training to end and for him to find a companion to train with other than Naruto.

So he waited patient and calm waiting for his second companion.

* * *

Please review and i may have made some mistakes in the spelling

i know these story is only decent but its going to get so much better

and become Alert authors i only got 2 and want more


	7. Chapter 7

Ok next to be tested. The day had come for the academy graduate's test. Even though sasuke was more than ready he was somewhat nervous. He was next he went in and preformed simple jutsu's such as clones, transfiguration, and for him being that he was an Uchiha he had to complete a simple fire style technique.

Ok sasuke you passed with flying colors. He whispered to himself YES. As he left the room. You see sasuke had figured out that the way they choose the times was by balancing them out so he mad Naruto do sucky and just enough to pass. So that they would have a better chance at becoming partners.

Sasuke was sure they would get it by doing these and he was right he Naruto and Hinata hyuuga where on teams. Naruto was happy with being on a team with sasuke but mad as hell that he didn't partner also with sakura. Sasuke saw it as a below decent partnership because of the shy petit girl that joined them.

Fuck I think I did to good if we got her as well in are squad Naruto. No its more my fault. Huh? I had showed off a little and mad a solid clone instead of a normal one. WHAT YOU DOPE! I told you not to. Yeah but I didn't want to seem so weak. But if you did we will have a perfect squad instead of this weakling as a partner.

Hinata had been listening around the corner and sasuke had noticed her eavesdropping on them. After seeing sasuke turn to her she panicked and ran off to the roof of the academy.

Hinata i-m. JUST GO AWAY I HEARD WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY! I'm sorry hinata I didn't mean it I didn-tw. SHUT UP PRETTY BOY YOU KNOW YOU DON'T CARE SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME BE AND GO SEE WHAT YOUR LITTLE FAN CLUB IS DOING. Sasuke saw the pain in her eye along with him reviling his sharingan he saw her past and saw she owned the same pain that he had she was rejected and misunderstood. (one of sasuke powers was the ability to see what people have done and have been through he called it his pity stare) after seeing these he began to tear up. Sniffle sniffle I'm truly sorry. Not caring what else she had to say he rushed and hugged her.

I'm so sorry that you had to go through such pain then he used a simple Genjutsu to show her his past. He did all these without control as if his body was in control of his abilities. She began to sympathize after seeing all the images of his past she could do nothing but cry for him.

Sasuke got himself together but still not letting her go he said " as long as you are my partner I will be sure you don't suffer" that is my promise to you. Hearing these she began to hug him back and she started to feel as if she was melting in his hands.

Hinata began to speak " Sasuke thank you for comforting me" he heard here words and noticed she wasn't stuttering. He pulled back and stared gazing at her while doing these deactivating his sharingan.

She looked up at his onyx eyes trembling at his intense look at her and for a minute began to feel just like all those other girls that would chase sasuke.

She had seen the sexiness' he possessed. He was so amazingly cute. She began to blush and look to the ground.

Seeing her do these sasuke lifted her head from her chin as she looked up there eyes meet and she began to tremble. Then he said "Hinata I will comfort you when needed and if you are not strong enough I will be your strength I will help you become stronger I will be your companion" she blushed again and said you will do that for me? OFCOURSE you have been through so much pain and I have promised my self that anyone that I hold dear will not ever suffer as much as me. At that moment she rush into a hug and he hugged her back. She could simply say thank you sasuke and they sat there in each other's arms.

Nothing could separate them they were one. For a minute sasuke forgot his pain his lost and was at complete peace. He felt complete with her and he wanted these to never end

* * *

these chapter is kinda feminine but good i think

i enjoyed creating these chapter it was good

KNOW PLEASE REVIEW

i know im not the best writer but i think i did good let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya! Fire style fireball jutsu! You can't beat me if you constantly hold back sasuke. I know kakashi I just cant do it. YES YOU CAN ITS ALL WITHIN YOU! Huh? O man.

Sasuke is going under intense training with his new sensei Kakashi Hatake. I must become stronger I must be good enough for my teammates. And better for myself.

After a couple more hours of training sasuke retreats to his house for rest. All he can think of is there first mission known as the Zabuza mission. They completed it but he feels guilty for not being stronger. In the mission he revealed his sharingan and also he pushed himself and Naruto to the limit. He never faced such strong opponents. Yet that wasn't what puzzled him he almost didn't keep his promise to hinata in keep her safe and to be sure she doesn't feel his pain.

As he walked back to his place he noticed that he was being followed by an anbo. Seems that during the report it was revealed that he was on the second level of the sharingan and he had full control of it meaning that he would have unlocked it in the pass. So know the elders didn't trust him he figured. (Or was it just one elder). Known as Danzou. He resented sasuke ever becoming a ninja and wanted to keep him within the village because he was one of the many people within the village that believe sasuke would end up like his brother. Sasuke sensed the ninja following him with ease. Sasuke had trained himself to always be in touch with his environment.

Man I got to get these guy off me but what should I do he is an anbo and all anbo are specialist. He thought well ok let me see. He thought for a minute and devised a plan that had a chance of getting the guy off his tail. I created a surrounding Genjutsu that had an effect on anyone within the district of his exerted chakra it was a complex technique. He did it by using his sharingan instead of his hands. HE DID IT! He completed the technique without the anbo finding out and reacting he stopped and saw the anbo keep going he quickly created a solid shadow clone so that he could be sure even if the jutsu wore off he could be sure that the anbo wont notice he put enough chakra for it to last and hour.

Using most of the chakra within him he was bushed he had no more energy barely enough to make it home. He went straight to his bed and knocked out. He woke up in the morning to Naruto in his face trying to wake him.

Come on man we got to go to train with kakashi. No Naruto today is your solo training with kakashi you DOPE leave me to sleep.

O yea sorry man I forgot. Yeah ok know leave. Sasuke really didn't plan on staying sleep even though he was exhausted. He still had prior engagements.

He promised to train with hinata. He promised to make her stronger. He would break these for no one. He just didn't want Naruto knowing about it cause Naruto would think he like her or something. WHICH HE DIDN'T?!? So he walked off into the open fields were he planned there date I mean training. Lol. Sasuke didn't even have to wait for her even though he was early. She was already there training in her gentle fist.

He didn't stop he though he just watched. She had decided to finally stop wearing that big jacket after sasuke continued saying how she looked good and she shouldn't be ashamed of her body she wore a slick shirt that hugged her body with a slight v-neck and popped collar along with gloves and normal ninja pants.

Sasuke would know find himself staring at her constantly and she would sometimes notice and not retreat to her fetal position. Began to see that she was evolving to a women that he was afraid to say. That he loved.

He cleared his throat to signal him standing there. O sasuke I didn't see you there. She smirked evilly. Yeah ok sure you didn't. They would constantly play games with each other showing their puppy love. Sasuke didn't mind playing around with her he found it amusing.

So hinata ready to train, yeah I guess. She found herself sometimes when gazing at sasuke and would return to her petit self. Ok lets go you first. Sasuke don't try and be nice it doesn't suit you. They went on for a hour straight until.

Hhmmhmmhmmh. I can barely breathe. No don't stop we got to keep going if you wanna get stronger. Even though sasuke seem not to be breaking a sweat he was actually in extreme pain any time she landed a hit he would grow two times weaker in his hits. He and her were at there limit. Even though they trained like these for a month know sense they graduated she still wasn't as strong as the Uchiha or the Kyuubi. She was at her wits end she had used her byakugan for a hour straight longer than was expected from her impressive enough longer than was expected for most Hyuuga clansmen at her age she had became so much stronger than before she had become another person with twice as much no three times as much power. And she loved it she decided to keep her father and family members in the dark about her new and profound skills. She had become a prodigy. Sasuke looked at her with pride she had become a strong ninja.

She stood in her stance once more to prepare for battle as she knew that he would go in for a attack. But then sasuke dropped his stance and walked to her. He disengaged his sharingan and stared at her as he walked up. And she couldn't look away he came and hugged her he knew she was more than good enough to beat most of the others.

Hinata we don't need to train anymore so why you drag me to these fields huh? After staying quiet for a second she then answered. Well sasuke i-I love you. I know we haven't been friends for long but I know everything about you and you the same for me. I know how you feel about me sasuke and you can sense I feel the same.

As she said these sasuke fell back out of how tired he had grown. O damn man. Its ok I like. Sasuke had always made sure to be respective of her space even though he wanted to always be close. At these point she was laying on him with her head stuck on his chest and neither moved both sat there in each other's arms at peace.

It had grown dark then and hinata shifted so that she would be facing up at the sky they both gazed at the stars and asked each other questions about each other. When hinata felt the urge to be hold it was as if sasuke read her mind and began to hold her. She could do nothing but smile and think how happy they both were together.

Finally sasuke began to speak and say " Hinata I love you as well I care for you more than anyone in my life and I hope that nothing comes between use and that we could stay friends forever".

And there it was a stab into Hinata's heart. Just friends she wanted more and he couldn't see that. Yet she was not discouraged and knew she would have to fight for his love and for them to be together.

They finally thought is was around the time for them to start getting home so sasuke began to walk hinata home.

Hinata do you believe in true love he said as they trolled and he gazed off into the sky. She blushed but knew it couldn't be her because of how he acted earlier. So she looked and said yes in a reply. Well I hope I can find it said sasuke. Cause I constantly have a dream that I would have to make the choice between love or revenge and I don't know what I would do.

Well hinata stated. Love should always triumph anything especially the one you truly love. After she said that they became quiet.

They began to approach. Hinata? Yes sasuke. When I said I love you I meant it not as a sister but more but I don't want to get you into something that I can't handle. I don't want to get mixed up with you and lose you like everything else I loved.

Sasuke I don't care what happens to use as long as I know you love me and that you allow me to love you back I wont care. Not even if we were together or not I wont care. Just as long as I have your love.

They stood quiet after these words from hinata. Then sasuke moved her face up to his and kissed her. She didn't know what to do she felt like something was exploding inside her she just wanted more. So she kissed back they began to hold each other for a second and then they finally released. She smile and said I love you Sasuke Uchiha. And there's nothing you or anyone can do about it. He smiled back and said the same. Then finally they said there good byes and she went in and he left.

As he walked down the street she peeked out the window to see him leave. And she only thought of how much she love him and that kiss that wonderful first kiss.

* * *

Please review. please please please.

i need to beat my cousin so review please. alo these was as feminine as i want these story to be but it gets worse. hope you enjoy.


End file.
